Hojo's Secret
by Neko-Youkai
Summary: Hojo has something to tell Kagome...... something that he has been waiting a long time for the right moment. Well that right moment comes today.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: yeah yeah I know I don't own Inu Yasha.... ::sigh:: I wish I did though   
  
  
The alarm went off in Hojo's ear, rudely bringing the boy to the waking world. He grumbled and yawned, looking out the window. It was a normal sunny day. He got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, passing his best friend and room mate Kori.   
  
"Ya know Hojo.... maybe Kagome will be at school today.... and it should almost be time...." Hojo looked at the young man and sighed. He doubted it. Hojo had waited for so long.... but would the time ever come? Kori looked at his friend. Although he had grown , Hojo hadn't, but that was by his own choice.... he wanted to stay the same for her. But what was the point when Hojo couldn't tell her the truth. Kori watched as Hojo walked into the bathroom before going to the kitchen.   
  
Kagome smiled as she walked to school, one more day before she could go back to Inu Yasha.... her mate. She giggled at the thought again. The past month had been a whirl wind, the jewl was finally complete and Inu Yasha had asked her to be his mate. She agreed and stayed with him for a full month in the past.... during that time Kagome found out from him that she was pregnant with their child. Kagome was so excited. She had just come home the other day to tell her family her decision to stay in the past with Inu Yasha and about the baby. Surprisingly enough her family didn't get angry..... well her mom cried about how grown up her little girl was, and Souta went on about how cool it was that she was gonna have Inu Yasha's baby. They had agreed that her place was now with Inu Yasha and she would leave after going to school one last time. So here she was practically skipping along.   
  
Hojo rode his bike, passing Kagome on his way to school. His gaze turned to her, ignoring the sidewalk in front of him . Especially the pothole right where he was heading.  
  
Kagome heard a giant crash and looked up, to see Hojo sprawled out right next to his bike. She rushed over.  
  
"Hojo-kun....are you ok? Did you break anything?" A very dazed Hojo looked up at the girl in front of him and smiled a little. She was so beautiful. He nodded and slowly sat up.  
  
"I'm fine Higurashi-san. It was just an accident... you're looking lovely today.... A-are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?" he looked up at her, finally noticing a small ring on her finger, and something very different about her...  
  
"I'm afraid I cant Hojo-kun ...I'm seeing someone right now. I'm really sorry, no hard feelings right?" Hojo just nodded, still watching her. "Ok then I'll see you at school Hojo-kun." Kagome gave him one last smile before walking off again. So Kori was right. It was time. Tomorrow Kagome will try to go back to the past, but she won't be able to.....  
  
  
The day was terrible uneventful. Kagome said goodbye to her friends for what would probably be the last time and walked home. She ate her last dinner with her family and went up to her room to finish packing. As she did, her thought drifted to Inu Yasha every moment. Especially to the time he asked her to be his mate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat on top of the hill, looking out at the sunset. The now completed jewel in her hands. Her mind was wandering so much that she never noticed Inu Yasha until he began to talk to her.  
  
"Keh...... so this is it..... our adventure together is over....."  
  
"Hai..... Naraku is dead..... Miroku is free of his curse........ Sango's brother can rest in peace......and...."  
  
" ..... and the jewel is complete..... so where does that put us?" Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha. His eyes watching her every movement. Almost trying to read her feelings. Kagome couldn't figure it out, but suddenly his hand reached out and grabbed her owns. She looked at him, shocked, and noticed that he was pink in the face and very rigid.  
  
"K-K-Kagome, I-I, Inu Yasha, ask you to be my life mate. D-d-do you accept?" Kagome just sorta looked at him for a moment. Did he ask her what she thought he asked her?? It was a dream come true!!  
  
"Hai!!! Inu Yasha I'll be your mate! Forever!!" Inu Yasha finally relaxing, smiled and leaned down to kiss her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everything became a rush after that. The mating ritual was performed and two weeks later she found out she was going to have Inu Yasha's baby...   
  
Kagome smiled at the wonderful memories. Her whole life was turning out perfect. Inu Yasha loved her and they were going to have a family together. She couldn't wait. Nothing would ruin it.   
  
  
Hojo looked in the mirror. Tomorrow was the day. The day he was waiting for.... after all this time. He looked down at the ring he wore and touched it, smiling lightly. He then set his alarm, and got in bed. He would need the rest.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hojo awoke just moments before his alarm went off. The sun was just rising and he was excited that the day was finally upon him. He got up and got ready, dressing in normal clothes and sticking his uniform into his backpack. He also put a pair of sunglasses on and looked in the mirror. Letting part of his illusion spell fade, Hojo then walked out to his bike and began to ride to Higurashi shrine. Kori watched his friend from the window and smiled before walking back to his own room.  
  
  
Kagome practically bounced as she finished packing up the last of her stuff. Even being away from Inu Yasha this long was making her lonely. She couldn't wait to see him again. Kagome grabbed the now huge backpack and went down stairs. She hugged her family one more time before walking to the well house. As she entered she looked at the well, the portal to her mate, and smiled. Kagome then tossed her bag in then got on the edge, closed her eyes, and jumped in. A few seconds later she opened her eyes only to find that she was still in the same time. She climbed out and tried again, still to no avail. What was going on?? Why wasn't the well taking her back. Kagome continued trying, becoming more hysteric each time. Finally, she had collapsed into sobs outside of the well.   
  
"I-Inu Yasha!!!!" She sat there sobbing trying to figure out why the well wasn't working. Why wouldn't it take her to her mate .  
  
  
Hojo finally made it to the shrine, all was quiet until a cry pierced the silence.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!!!" Kagome's whole family seemed to hear this, as well as Hojo. They all ran to the well house, shocked to see the poor girl sobbing wildly on the floor.   
  
"Hirugashi......" With those words everyone seemed to notice Hojo in the room. Kagome nearly jumped, tears still flowing.   
  
"W-what are you doing here Hojo? Please go away!" Hojo just shook his head.  
  
"We need to talk Higurashi san.... and I won't leave until we do." Kagome couldn't believe him. This was not a time to make her angry. She couldn't get back to her mate and now Hojo was demanding to talk to her. She glared at him through her tears and turned her back to him. Hojo walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder only to have Kagome shove him away. Totally not expecting it, he crashed the floor, sunglasses flying away.  
  
Hojo just couldn't hold it in anymore, here he was trying to be the nice guy and all he gets is a swift shove. Well he was fed up with it. "DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!"  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She heard Inu Yasha's voice, cursing at her. But where was he, she looked around everywhere, only to see Hojo on the floor, back to her. Feh, served him right! Why did he have to come now, of all days, and demand to talk to her. She watched as Hojo turned to glare at her with his........ golden eyes??? W-W-Wait! That wasn't right! Hojo doesn't have eyes that color. Only Inu Yasha did.... Finally a thought dawned on her.  
  
"I-I-Inu Yasha?" Hojo looked shocked but then remembered he let his true eye color shine through. He nodded and looked at her. "But how? Y-You're Hojo!"  
  
"Keh.... I'm me.... after you never came back, I figured the well closed up on ya.... so I waited.... and became Hojo so I could stay close to you...." Kagome just stared wide eyed at the boy. Hojo.....was.....Inu Yasha??? Inu Yasha was the overly polite and clueless young man who constantly tried to go out with her? He didn't look like Inu Yasha as much, but with those golden eyes it was unmistakable. But there was one way to know for sure. She looked down at his finger for the ring she had given him when they became mates. Inu Yasha watched her gaze and he smiled, lifting his hand up to show the plain gold band that encircled his finger. Kagome's eyes widen as she looked at the band and then at Inu Yasha. It had to be him....her mate. She lunged at Inu Yasha burying her face in his chest, sobbing out of pure joy. Inu Yasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her, happy to feel her warmth against him again. They stayed that way for awhile. Content in each other's arms. Finally Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha and smiled.   
  
"I-I thought I'd never see you again...." Inu Yasha just nodded and slowly picked her up and started to her house.  
  
"It's not good for you to sit on the floor Koishii..." Kagome just looked up at him and nodded as he carried her into the house. He then set her on the couch and smiled softly. "You don't know how much I've missed you Kagome...."   
  
"What was it like?...... living all this time..." Inu Yasha smiled sorta sadly and started to tell her about everything. He told her of Miroku and Sango's wedding and about their children and decedents, one who was their principal. He also told her of his new relationship with his brother, one that actually consisted of family dinners, not duels to the near death. He told her of their business together, and about some of the less than interesting parts of his life in the last 100 years or so.   
  
"What about Shippo-chan?   
  
Inu Yasha smirked. She still thought of the fox.  
"You know Kori? My friend at school?" Kagome nodded and looked up at him. "That's Shippo. He took on that name when I took on Hojo."   
  
"Really? No wondered he always called me Kagome chan...." she smiled and she curled up into his arms.  
  
Most of the day continued as so. They stayed together no matter what, Inu Yasha telling her about his life and everything going on. But most of all, he told her how happy he was to have her back in his arms.   
  
Night fell upon the couple and they settled on Kagome's bed and relaxed.  
  
"You know we should go to school tomorrow Kagome..... you've missed so much and soon you're gonna miss a lot more." Inu Yasha said while placing a hand on her stomach. Kagome nodded and laid her head back against his chest. Inu Yasha smiled. "Lets get some sleep.... oyasumi...."  
  
Kagome yawned and smiled over at Inu Yasha before closing her own eyes. "Oyasumi Inu Yasha."  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Kagome stirred awake, only to find Inu Yasha not there. She looked around and there was no sign of him. Was it all a dream? Was Inu Yasha really Hojo or was she just imagining everything? As her mind was consumed with such thoughts, she changed and got ready for school. Even if it was a dream she should at least go to school Kagome decided. She finished getting ready and walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. To her joy, there was Inu Yasha sitting at the end of the table, talking with Souta. She smiled as she sat next to him.  
  
"Good morning, Souta, Inu Yasha" Inu Yasha turned to her and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her lightly, before passing her a bowl of rice and smiled.  
  
"Eat up, we have to leave for school soon." Kagome nodded and began to eat her food, studying Inu Yasha's appearance. His hair although still white, was now cut short, with only two longer strips of hair hiding where human ears would be. He also seemed a bit more muscular, Kagome decided, but it was probably because of all the years and she knew that as Hojo, he worked out quite a bit. He wore the regular school uniform, but it was odd to find him in modern clothing. Kagome finished her rice and got up. Inu Yasha got up as well and took her hand.   
  
"Common, I brought my bike... there's a place for you to sit on it behind me." Kagome nodded as they walked out and both climbed on the bike. After Inu Yasha made sure she was safe, he allowed his illusion spell to conceal his youkai traits and then began to ride off to school. As he rode he had a sense of what true happiness was like. Being able to be a real part of his mate's life was something he had wanted for so long. Now, as he felt her arms holding onto him for safety , he felt complete.   
  
As the couple rode on, they passed a group of girls. This group happened to be the same friends of Kagome's that had insisted so much that she date Hojo. They were all watching supprised to see the couple together. So Kagome really did like Hojo.... they would have to get all the details of this change from Kagome......  
  
  
Lunch came and Inu Yasha and Kori came to Kagome's favorite place to sit and sat by her.  
  
"Hello Kagome-chan it's been awhile hasn't it?"Kori smiled knowingly. Kagome nodded. With the knowledge that he was the young kitsune who she had taken care of so long ago, she finally began to notice the similarities in them and smiled. Inu Yasha sat across from Kagome and handed her a lunch box.  
  
"Your mom made it. I think it's chicken..." Kagome smiled and opened up and began to eat. While the three sat together in comfortable silence, the same group of girls from before came. Five girls followed three others. The three walked over to Kagome and smiled.   
  
"Hello Kagome.... how come you're not sitting over with us today?" Yuki, the leader, said.  
  
"I thought I'd sit with Hojo and Kori chan for lunch."  
  
"Since when are you just on a first name basis?"  
  
"..." Kagome was silent for that question, she couldn't say that she was his wife. She didn't want to sound insane  
  
"She's my wife, she can call me what she likes" .....of course sounding insane never stopped Inu Yasha. That one phrase caused an eruption of gasps and an onslaught of questions.  
  
"You two are married???"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Kagome??"  
  
"I thought you didn't like Hojo kun!"  
  
Kagome just simply glared at Inu Yasha for a moment and turned to the other girls.  
  
"I guess I can't hide it anymore. It's true, Hojo and I are married.... we wanted to keep it a secret, only my family knows so far. We didn't mean to not tell you but I would've told you in a couple months at least.."  
  
"Why in a couple of months and not sooner?" Yuki just wouldn't let this drop. Kagome sighed and wished she wouldn't have said anything. This was just getting worse and worse.   
  
"Because Kagome-chan is going to start showing she's pregnant then." and Shippo was glad to help it along. This comment caused more questions until the bell rang. Kagome was so excited that the bell finally rang that she gave Inu Yasha a quick kiss and nearly dashed into the classroom.   
  
The day passed pretty uneventful after lunch. She took a math test that she was sure she failed and did a group science project. Finally the last school bell rang, indicating the end of another school day. Kagome walked out and went outside to wait for Inu Yasha . A few moments later Inu Yasha arived on his bike and helped her on. They began to ride home. Kagome couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the end of her adventures, but a brand new one. The adventure of life.  
  
  
  
  
A/N:well? Whatcha think? This idea just kept screaming at me to write it so I decided to. So please tell me whatcha think bout it. K? Arigato! oh and please read my story change my future to help the present arigato!  
  
~Keiko-chan the original Neko Youkai ^^ 


	2. welcome home!

A/N: nope don't own Inu Yasha and friends   
  
Kagome sighed as Inu Yasha took another box from her hands, declairing that it was too heavy for her. He had been doing it all day, and no one could really blame him. He was, after all, looking out for his mate.   
  
Kagome was moving into the large apartment that Inu Yasha and Shippo shared. Kagome and her family had decided that she belonged with Inu Yasha and that this arrangement was much better than her living in the feudal era. Kagome watched as Inu Yasha lifted four boxes, mumbling about how much damn stuff women had. Shippo chuckled as he walked over to Kagome and smiled.   
  
"You know I don't think I've seen Inu Yasha so happy..." Kagome giggled. It's was true though. Inu Yasha seemed to fit into his new role rather well. He was completely devoted to her more so than ever and was already preparing for the baby.   
  
Kagome walked into the apartment and looked around. It was pretty high class. Not what she was ever expecting to live in when she had mated with Inu Yasha. But she also wasn't expecting to live in modern Tokyo. It was still a shock to her that the shy and dense Hojo was in fact Inu Yasha. She smiled at the memory and walked into the kitchen to begin dinner for the tree of them.   
  
Inu Yasha grumbled again. Why did women have so much damn stuff anyways?!? all he ever needed was the clothes on his back and his sword.... and a cup of ramen. But Kagome always had loads and loads of stuff. He walked in a placed the boxes on top of the other boxes by their bed. He looked around and sighed. The whole room looked like the moving truck did this morning. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. At least none of Kagome's lame friends offered to help. They hadn't let the couple alone since they found out about Kagome's pregnancy. Especially Yuki.... she always wanted help Kagome, especially since Kagome had started showing. Yep, only five more months and Inu Yasha would be a father. He smiled at the thought. After waiting for four hundred years, he would finally be a father.   
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha thoughts were broken by the ringing of the phone. He sighed and reached out for the phone, picking it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Hojo speaking."  
  
"Hello brother.." a cold, calm voice replied on the other line.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru... what do you want?"  
  
"Rin chan wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner this saturday. Are you free?"  
  
"I think so, but I have to check with Kagome first." Inu Yasha heard Sesshomaru chuckle on the other line.   
  
"So you finally told her who you were? I'm glad, I'm sure Rin will insist on the two of you comming then. Call me back when you know for sure."   
  
"Sure.... talk to you later."  
  
"Ja-ne" and with that Sesshomaru hung up. Inu Yasha smiled. He wondered what Kagome would think of eating dinner with his brother. Inu Yasha stretched once more and then got up, walking to the kitchen, where the scent of food was luring him.  
  
A/N:well well um sorry it took so long *bows* but I have all my classes and writers block for my fics, but hopefully I'll write some more so keep writing  
  
Keiko the original neko youkai 


End file.
